Pokemon A Blueish Tint
by eeveejolteonfan
Summary: Usually you would think this would be about Red right? Well... wrong my good fella. This story changes the 'classic' protagonist around a bit. Now please do enjoy Pokemon; A Blueish Tint.
1. Prologue

**Care for a story~?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

It's a wonderful day in Pallet Town! Today two kids were finally starting their pokemon journey! In the house with a Crimson red roof lived Red; son of a Champion of a far away Elite Four!  
Next too the red house were a house with a Royal Blue roof, in it lived Blue, grandson of the famous Professor Oak.

Both kids were finally ten, old enough for their own pokemon. Old enough too travel across Kanto.

* * *

"Red, you can pick first" Professor Oak said happily, this made Red smile as he hurried over too the table with three pokeballs located.  
"No fair Gramps! How about me?!" Blue asked, glaring at Red, who just grinned. "Have patience Blue, you'll get too pick as well" Oak just replied, making Blue frown. "I'll pick... CHARMANDER!" Red said quickly picking up the pokeball, throwing it toward the floor, making Blue flinch, _he had wanted Charizard. _However... nothing came out of the ball "Professor... what happened?" Red asked, the Professor seemed too have realized something.

"I'm sorry Red, it seems I had forgotten... Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur are all... well a friend off mine is having them, for testing something called 'Mega evolution', I am sorry" Blue glared and let out a "WHAT?" Red also let out a 'what', but without the glare.

"It's okay though, I got these two pokemon for you two instead... I must have forgotten" Oak quickly added walking over too a computer, suddenly a pokeball appeared, shortly after another one came. "Red and Blue, I have already chosen your starters" He then said, handing them each a pokemon. "Why don't you two have a battle and show off your pokemon? I'll be great for bonding with your pokemon as well"

"I'm up for it!" Red said, looking happily at his pokemon. Blue grinned "In that case... RED! I CHALLENGE YOU TOO A POKEMON BATTLE!"

* * *

"GO POKEMON!" Blue shouted throwing his pokeball, out of it from a red beam came a little brown pokemon, it had a lighter brown mane around it's neck and a bright tail tip. "What's this pokemon?" Blue asked confused, he haven't seen this species before.

"THAT'S AN EEVEE!" Red exclaimed, looking at the brown pokemon as it were the rarest thing ever. "Is that so? I guess that's cool, hello then Eevee" Blue said, not showing further interest in it. "You seem more like a pet than a fighter though... But Eevee is supposed too have what... eight different evolutions or something, right?" He bowed down looking at it, then realized they still were in a battle "Red, send out your pokemon?"

Red flinched a little then quickly found his pokeball "Right! GO POKEMON!"

The pokeball landed and out from the red beam came a yellow rodent looking pokemon, it had red cheeks and pointy ears. Suddenly Blue felt happy for the 'eevee'. "Isn't that a pikachu?" Blue asked, making Red nod "Yeah! An electric type! AWESOME! But we're still in a battle" Blue nodded as well, grinning "You can have the first move Red"

"Pikachu! ThunderShock!"

The rodent jumped from the floor letting out sparks from it cheeks, the sparks hit eevee making it shout "EEV!"

"Eevee! Pull yourself together! Tackle!" Eevee shook it's body, charging toward the pikachu. "Dodge Pikachu!" Red shouted, the rodent responded and jumped out off the way of Eevee's tackle. "Eevee, Tail Whip!" The eevee nodded and started shaking it's tail, "It didn't do anything..." Red mumbled, giving Blue a look, "Pikachu! ThunderShock!"

"Eevee! DODGE!" This time eevee weren't hit from the sparks "Now Eevee! TAIL WHIP!"

The two continued with Red having Pikachu attack, where as Eevee always dodged, showing sudden speed. Blue however kept using Tail whip.

"Now Eevee, TACKLE!" Blue finally said, Pikachu, who were tired, didn't noticed as Eevee suddenly charged into it, delivering a horribly strong blow. "PIKACHU! H-how did Tackle become so strong?!" Red said almost stepping into the 'battle field' too help Pikachu.

Blue let out a laugh "Really Red? You don't know how Tail Whip works? It lowers defenses, making us deliver harder blows! Now Eevee let's end this! TACKLE!"

Eevee nodded and in matter of seconds it were charging toward Pikachu, who panted heavily from being weakened. "Pikachu... GROWL!" Red commanded, Pikachu heard it and started letting out a cry, however Eevee didn't care about it and just hit a hard blow.

Then came a sound of a weak Pikachu cry, behind Eevee were Pikachu now laying fainted. "Seems like I got the right pokemon, great work Eevee" Blue said grinning, Eevee let out a happy noise and came over too Blue. Red were on his knees holding Pikachu, he mumbled something.

"Great battle you two, now let me heal your pokemon"


	2. Feeling vain

Blue sat in his bed petting his new Eevee. "I need too give you a nickname don't I? ... Naa... Eevee will do" He said, he enjoyed how the pokemon enjoyed actually liked being around him, it let a small sound.

Finally Blue's pokegear rang, he quickly picked it up "Blue Oak here, is this you Gramps?"

_"Of course it is! The PokeDex are here!"_

"Great, I'll come over for it right away!"

* * *

"So Gramps, where's the..." Blue stopped mid sentence seeing Red standing there, pikachu on his shoulder, handing Oak a parcel, "Oh Blue! I'm glad you showed up, I'm here to give you both a request, fulfill the PokeDex for me!" Oak exclaimed, placing the parcel on his table, picking up two small red machines. "It automatically records the data of any pokemon you capture; a high tech encyclopedia!" He first handed Red one, then came over too Blue giving him it. "Of course Blue already knows this, since he's actually here too pick it up. Now you two, complete the PokeDex and have fun while you do it."

"Really... This is your dream? That's... It's a honor Professor!" Red said bowing slightly.

"Yeah yeah whatever, maybe you should let me do it Red, considering you couldn't beat my pokemon. Completing the PokeDex requires a strong trainer after all, you sure your little... rat can handle it?" Pikachu snarled a bit, but Red seemed to make it stop, just by staring strictly at it. "I'm just as strong as you Blue! And I'll prove it anytime!" The determination in Red's eyes amused Blue, Red really thought he could beat _him? _

_"_Now, now Blue. Please calm down" Oak said, interrupting." Then handed over some pokeballs too both of them "You'll need these too capture pokemon"

_That's it. The true reason I even accepted this PokeDex task... all for becoming strong. Proving myself... better than Red. No... Better than everyone! If I beat the Elite Four I'll become the Champion. And if I'm a Champion... everyone will respect me. And know how strong I really am! With Eevee by my side... and whatever pokemon I'll find... I'll become the strongest trainer. EVER!_

He shrugged off the thought and left without another word.

* * *

"Great Work Eevee!" Blue said "Now let's catch it!" He said throwing a pokeball, at the now very weak Spearow. He caught it in first try. After a quick healing he went too the route leading up to the Victory Road. Thinking off how he soon would walk here.  
"Okay Spearow, Eevee. We need too train you both, since Viridian's Gym have been closed for years, the first gym will be in Pewter. Which -If I remember correct- is a Rock Type Gym!"

Eevee let out a cheering cry, something Blue had found it she did often (He had checked their genders, Eevee were female and Spearow male), he also found out she loved cuddling next too him during the night (he had started having her outside her pokeball quite often)  
Spearow just nodded, he haven't really started trusting Blue yet. (Blue hope this meant that Spearow would become a lot more loyal in the end)

"Blue? Is that... A new pokemon?" Blue spinned around at the familiar voice, Red. "Yeah, it's a Spearow. I caught him here."  
"Spearow?" Red asked tilting his head, quickly he got his PokeDex out checking it. "That's so cool Blue... say... Do you want too have a battle? I caught some new pokemon myself!"

"Of course Red, 2-2?"

"Of course!"

"Spearow, you can go first!" Blue said, the bird nodded and flew into the battle.  
"Pikachu! You go first!" Red commanded and the rodent jumped from his shoulder, little sparks coming from it's cheeks, showing it's type.

_It's an Electric Type... Spearow can't do much_

"Spearow! Growl!" He commanded and the bird did so, flying up and letting out a grand cry making Pikachu flinch toward the ground.

"I learned Blue! Cut it's speed with Thunder Wave!" The pikachu nodded and let out what looked like a weak version of ThunderShock, it hit Spearow, nothing seemed too happen. However suddenly sparks flew from around the bird's body and it fell too the ground.  
"Sp-spearow..." It let out a weak cry. _Of course... he's paralyzed... his speed is cut and he's unable too move..._

"Now Pikachu! THUNDERSHOCK!" Red said making the Pikachu jumped in sync, as if it had known Red were going too command that. This ThunderShock were stronger however, much stronger than back in the lab. It hit Spearow with a horrible blow.

Spearow were laying fainted on the ground. "O...one hit..." Blue said, dumbstruck.

"I told you we learned!" Red said, Blue felt as if it were brag. "Eevee, come here! Beat up the rat!"

"Wait... I'll like too switch pokemon!" Red quickly said, "Go on ahead then" Blue mumbled, Red nodded and Pikachu returned too his side, he then sent out a new pokemon.

A brown fuzzy pokemon were sitting on the ground, Blue recognized it from his training with Spearow. "A Mankey..."

_He's using type advantages on me... Eevee is weak too fighting type moves..._

Blue sighed "We can do this Eevee! SAND ATTACK!" Eevee quickly nodded then kicked sand into Mankey's face. "Mankey nod it off! Low Kick!" Mankey tried hitting Eevee, but being unable too see made it useless.

"Tail Whip! Then right away use Sand Attack again!" Blue commanded, again Eevee's speed kicked in, quickly lowering Mankey's defense, then kicking sand onto it's face again.

"MANKEY! Shake it off and use Low Kick!" Mankey shook its head, rubbing it's hand in it's eyes. Then it started running, and actually managed to hit Eevee with a Low Kick.

"Hang in there! Tackle it as much you can!" Blue commanded, now Eevee started tackling, Red desperately told Mankey too hit it with Low Kicks, but Eevee's speed simply were too much (Something Blue had taken great pride in, Eevee were extremely fast)

However just as Eevee were about to hit with another Tackle, Red suddenly shouted "Scratch! Then take hold off Eevee!"

The shocked both of them as Mankey scratched Eevee, hitting her to fall onto the ground. "Now kick it up with Low Kick!" Mankey let out a gruff and let it's foot slide under Eevee "GET UP EEVEE!" Blue shouted, too no use. Mankey let it's foot shook up and Eevee flew into the air, right before she hit the floor Mankey kicked her with a powerful super effective Low Kick.

She were send across the battlefield, letting out a loud in pain cry. "EEVEE!" Blue shouted, he felt her pain. "V...vee" The eevee pushed herself up, her breathing looked so painful, she also had several bruises. "Mank-" Red started, however Blue interrupted him right away "I forfeit." It hurt his pride saying the words, but he couldn't stand his partner in such pain. He walked over too her, not daring too even look at Red, and picked her up. "It's okay Eevee, you were amazing. Let's go heal up" With that he left, ignoring everything Red said too him.

He wouldn't forget this.

* * *

**Before you all go 'THATS SO OUT OF CHARACTER' please listen here; Since Blue is going too be our main character, I'll like too make him 'have actual feelings'. He's still gonna be bit of a douchebag. But he will actually feel if his pokemon are in pain. **

**Nonetheless do you really wanna read about a poor beat up Eevee struggling to fight?**


	3. This chapter is horrible

**I apologize for grammar mistakes in this story. My first language is Danish, and I don't have any beta reader XD  
Oh... and I actually write all of a chapter and then publish it... so that's probably why too.  
I listened too Robot Unicorn Attack Song 10 Hours while writing this. I hope you'll feel the BELIEVE.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any pokemon.**

* * *

Blue were sitting in a room he had gotten for the night. The PokeCenter were just next too this hotel so there were no worries, Nurse Joy had promised calling him when his pokemon were healed. He still thought of how injured Eevee had gotten during the battle with Red (and refused to leave the PokeCenter, until Nurse Joy had told him too leave to rest) he felt restless, Spearow had healed quickly and were in his pokeball resting.

Blue sighed, Eevee were going to be fine. He remembered back, Mankey had been so weakened...how did it suddenly get power to do such a kick?

* * *

The next day Nurse Joy had come over in person, giving him Eevee back. As well having a minor talk about how it had happened.

Blue had tried saying as little he could. Now he faced the next challenge. Viridian Forest.  
"Bugs won't matter much, Spearow can beat them all off..." He mumbled, yet he felt uneasy, he didn't have any antidotes, because off the prize money he had to give Red.

He let in a breath then entered the forest, Spearow and Eevee both fought off all bug pokemon, Blue didn't want too... no he didn't _bother_ catching a bug type. They were weak. He had too use strong pokemon. Only strong pokemon wins battles.

* * *

"So... Can you take care of it?"

"A Rattata..."

"Yes, he were abused by his previous trainer. So I'd like you too take care of him"

"...But...Okay. I'll take care off it"

"Great! I'll send the pokeball right away!"

With that Oak ended the call, and right away a pokeball came from the machine. Blue picked it up the pokeball, a Rattata. He had arrived in Pewter City with ease, and now he had too take care off a Rattata.

"Well... It's a decent pokemon when it evolves" He mumbled too himself, he still had too find a way too beat the Rock Type Gym.

A flying type and two normal types wouldn't help him much. He sighed and decided too train around Mt. Moon first.

His luck impressed himself. From the tall grass came a Sandstrew out, looking around in curiosity. He quickly threw a pokeball at it and caught it. "A ground time will help a lot" He mumbled, and instantly started training him.

* * *

"Brock? I'm Blue, of Pallet-" He stopped seeing Red were battling Brock, he quickly hid himself behind one of the giant boulders.

Red's Pikachu were somehow holding up against Onix, apparently (according to a giant board) Mankey had been knocked out. Pikachu kept fighting, but Onix used something alike Mud Slap and knocked Pikachu out.  
"Pikachu!" Red shouted as the rat fell too the ground, after retrieving it he send out his -apparently- last pokemon.

Butterfree. It didn't last long in battle against the rock snake however and Red lost. Brock said something and Red left, looking saddened.

After he were sure Red were gone, he came out, "Brock! I challenge you to a gym battle!" Brock turned around seeing Blue, "I see, then let's start?"

"GO GEODUDE!" The boulder-like pokemon stood firm, and didn't seem too move.

"GO! EEVEE!" Eevee let out a joyful noise, she haven't fought against any trainers since the battle with Red.

"A normal type... You do realize this is a Rock Type gym right?" Brock asked, raising an eyebrow at the brown pokemon.

"Of course I do. But Eevee's a strong pokemon, even without the 'perfect' type match-up" Blue replied grinning, Eevee's speed would come in handy.

The gum announcer stepped up "Okay then, the Gym battle with Brock and..."

"Blue, Blue Oak" Blue said, "Of Pallet Town".

"Okay, The Gym Battle with Brock the Gym Leader of Pewter City, and the challenger Blue Oak from Pallet Town will now begin. The gym leader cannot switch pokemon and will only use two pokemon. The challenger may use any amount of pokemon, as well switch as he please. Now, FIGHT!"

* * *

**Short. TIMESKIPS. TIMESKIPS EVERYWHERE.**

**Sorry XD**

**Not the best chapter.**


End file.
